


Some Enchanted Evening

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Firsts, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter was trying his hardest to spark up a friendship, this is what friends did right?Consensual, sensual porn with plot and it's cute as fuck
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	Some Enchanted Evening

Friday night and Peter had managed to weasel his way into spending it at his mentors penthouse. He had begged for weeks to have some time together where they weren't just in the lab. 

Peter felt like they were becoming friends and should start acting like it, but Tony didn't seem to have the same feeling. Tony seemed to be really hesitant about spending one on one time with it. 

When Peter confronted him about it, Tony couldn't think of a decent enough excuse not to. The younger man kept saying how great they had been getting along, and how much time he had put into work at the lab whenever Stark asked him to, and all he had ever asked for was to spend a few hours with him outside of being an Avenger.

Tony finally backed down and allowed Peter two nights a month to 'hang out'. This was the second time. 

The first night was sort of awkward? Tony had kept silent for most of it, as Peter talked his ear off about college, his friends and everything he had found online which he found funny. 

Tony smiled and nodded, kept his eyes on the time and let the time pass as best he could. Afterwards he suggested Peter get an uber home, but Peter had badgered him and was allowed to stay in the guest room.

Tonight however, Peter was trying his best to get some sort of conversation out of Tony. They were sitting on the couch watching an old film, and Peter was only about 5 inches away from him. His legs were on the couch beside him as his eyes flicked between the older man and the TV.

"Why is this your favourite movie?" Peter tried to interact with the cold demeanored man.

Tony shrugged and kept his eyes on the TV. "It just is." He replied in a flat tone.

Peter nodded and pursed his lips. He needed to try a different approach. "How are things with you Mr. Stark? Have you dated anyone since Pepper left?"

Tony cleared his throat and leaned over to pick his scotch from the table. He took a sip and carried on watching the screen.

"Nope." He replied. 

Peter sighed and moved his legs so they hung off the couch. He was desperate to have some sort of friendship with the older man, and he kept trying. Tony was the man he had always looked up to, the man he had always wanted to be. But there was always something stopping the older man from just opening up.

In truth Peter was getting fed up. He didn't want to give up, because a friendship with him would be a dream come true. 

"You should date, Mr. Stark, maybe you could find someone who can make you happy?"

Tony sighed heavily. "Can we not talk about my love life?"

Peter nodded. "Okay, well what do you want to talk about?"

Tony rubbed his forehead and leaned against the armrest. "I don't know Peter. You decide."

"Okay but you actually have to answer me back Mr. Stark!" Peter insisted. "Please?"

Tony nodded in agreement, although he hasn't even looked at Peter yet.

"So how are you? What's going on in your head?"

Tony took a few moments before replying. "I'm fine, just tired. I'm trying to decide what to do this weekend. It's very free now I don't have Pepper scheduling my life."

Peter was really happy at that moment, finally Tony was saying something that was more than four words at one time.

"Maybe we could do something together? If you want to that is." Peter suggested with a smile on his face. 

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Together?" He repeated. "What do you want to do?"

Peter shrugged. "Whatever you want to do! I just like spending time with you."

Peter was sure that he saw a hint of a smile on Tony's face, but he must have been mistaken.

"I'll think about it." Tony muttered. "Don't you have friends or something to spend your time with?"

"There is literally no other place I'd rather be Mr. Stark." Peter told him sincerely. 

"Let's just watch the film Peter." Was his reply. 

And so they sat in silence for the next forty minutes, watching the film play out. It was about twenty minutes from ending at this point. Peter was sitting normally on the couch, watching the film and hoping that Tony was considering spending the time with him. 

He couldn't understand what the hell was wrong with him that Tony was being so distant. He always texted Peter to come over to the lab, and made sure that every mission Peter was safe and looked after. He seemed to care for Peter in every way except when they were alone. Tony had helped him financially, and had made sure that Peter always had clothes and food. 

Which made all of this so strange! Because he always acted like he didn't want Peter around him.

The second night hanging out with Tony and this was a big thing, if he could keep this up he could finally get the older man to admit to caring.

Peter was brought out of his thoughts when Tony moved to place his now empty glass on the table. Peter sat silently as Tony picked up the remote and turned the volume down a few bars. 

The younger man pretended not to notice, and kept his eyes on the screen. Tony was probably going to bed and was just going to leave Peter to watch the film my himself. Which made Peter kind of angry, how the fuck could Tony not see how hard he was trying?!

Tony stood up and pushed the coffee table closer to the TV. He then took two steps closer to Peter, like he was going to pass by the front of the couch, but he didn't. Instead, he stopped in front of him and got down to his knees.

Peter's heart started to beat out of his chest as he tried to figure out what the fuck was going on. Tony still wouldn't look him in the eye, but instead placed his cheek on Peter's leg, breathing in deeply. It was slow and incredibly seductive.

The younger man's stomach was in knots as his mentors hands rose up and smoothed over his outer thighs, stopping to rest on his hips.

Tony moved up a little, one of his hands gently raising Peter's shirt, uncovering his pale stomach. 

Tony's hot breath against his stomach, his face softly nuzzling in, breathing in Peter's scent. He pressed a soft kiss into Peter's sensitive skin. 

Peter's breathing was uneven as he looked down at his mentor. At that moment, Tony looked up, his big brown eyes meeting Peter's for the first time. They were filled with an emotion that Peter had never seen in his eyes before. 

Tony's fingers were softly tracing the skin by the hem of Peter's trousers. His face asking for permission. Peter softly nodded, one of his hands touching Tony's head softly.

Tony bowed his head back down and kissed his navel, opening the buttons on Peter's trousers. He pulled them down slowly, leaving them around Peter's ankles. His big, strong, manly hands touched over Peter's legs, softly rubbing up and down as his eyes were attached to Peter's crotch. 

The very notion that Iron Man was sitting between his legs, eyeing him up in the most sensuous way made him excited. Tony pressed a kiss into Peter's thighs, lingering there.

Peter swallowed down hard as he closed his eyes and felt those lips against him. His skin tingled underneath Tony's mouth. Peter's dick twitched as the older man let his fingers softly feel him through his boxers.

The next thing he knew, Tony's face was softly rubbing against his crotch, making him stand to attention almost immediately.

Tony mouthed at his clothed cock slowly, making Peter softly gasp. The older man's fingers were slowly sliding down the man's underwear, letting his stiff cock free. 

Peter swore he could hear Tony swear under his breath as he let his fingers tenderly flutter over the skin around his dick. He watched the older man as he put his hand around Peter's dick.

Peter's mouth agape as he felt his dick being slowly jerked off, he couldn't believe what was happening. It felt so good, Tony's hands were warm and felt right around him, knowing exactly what to do to make him feel good. Peter felt a thumb swipe over the head of his dick before the hand disappeared altogether. 

Peter looked down to see Tony looking back up at him. He had desire written all over his face. His tongue darted out to wet his lips before looking down at Peter's cock.

Stark opened his mouth and wrapped it around Peter's dick, making Peter gasp a little louder. His eyes shut and his head falling back on the cushion behind him.

Tony began to suck hard on his dick, his tongue sliding up and down the shaft. It was warm and wet, and the best fucking turn of events to have happened.

"Mm god!" Peter moaned softly as the other man flicked his tongue over the slit. One of Tony's hand settled around the bass of his dick, pumping it as he sucked on the head, while the other gently massaged Peter's balls.

"Oh _goooood,"_ Peter groaned again, his fingers grasping a little tighter to Tony's hair. It must has spurred him on because Tony began to suck harder.

It was beyond wonderful to share this experience with the man who had taken up residence in his mind and soul, though he never thought he would ever be here. Iron Man's mouth was around his dick and god it couldn't have felt better. 

"I'm so lucky," Peter whispered, looking down at Tony. He was so close to orgasm, his heart racing as he watched the most beautiful sight. 

Peter thrust up deeper into his mouth, and to begin with he was worried he had done something wrong, but Tony moaned in reply. 

Oh god his moan was the hottest fucking thing Peter had ever heard in his entire life, he wanted to hear that moan all the time. Peter thrust up again, getting his hips into a rhythm with Tony. 

"Ohhh, oh," Peter gushed, "Oh Tony, that's so good… suck me harder…"

Tony worked as fast and as hard as he could, retracting the sweetest moans from Peter. Peter began to whimper, he could barely make out a single word except to indicate that he was going to finish. 

"Gonna… gonna cum Tony… fuck… oh. Ooooh, Tony! Tony fuck!" He exclaimed as he came directly down Tony's throat. Tony continued to suck and swallow until every drop was gone.

Peter's body shook as he waited out his orgasm, feeling it in every part of his body. He looked down at Tony who was pulling himself up to stand, he could see that Tony was hard through his trousers and Peter wanted nothing more than to help him get rid of it.

"Tony?" Peter asked with a nervous voice. "That was amazing. Thank you. I've never experienced that before."

Tony's eyes widened. "Oh. I didn't… I didn't realise that… shit." He looked like he was about to panic, so Peter spoke up.

"I am _so_ glad that it was you."

Tony softened and smiled warmly, his skin slightly blushing as he looked around the room and then back to Peter. It was utterly adorable to see the man he had looked up to forever be completely sweet and endearing because of something he said. 

"Do you want me to return the favour?" Peter questioned him.

Tony held out his hand for Peter to grab onto and pull himself to stand. They stood next to each other, looking intently at their faces. 

"Come to bed Pete?" Tony asked in a whisper, "You don't have to if you don't want to." 

Peter smiled and stepped out of his trousers and underwear. "Lead the way."  
  



End file.
